dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:G.U. TRILOGY
Haseo & Atoli Picture I just added the picture from the official website, but I think I mislabeled the file as Haseo & Shino instead of Haseo & Atoli. I'm not too hot on Wiki, so if someone knows how to fix the file name, that'd be cool. :) --Viscosity 07:46, 18 September 2007 (UTC) Comment Wow this seems cool.--Gundam Fan 08:20, 14 September 2007 (UTC) U.S. Release Does anyone know if this is going to be released in the United States? Sabaku no Fenikkusu At any rate even if its not if you own a PS3 you can import it. Yeah, but it would be nice if I didnt have to spend a fortune on getting a PS3 and the DVD from Japan.... --Phoenix of the Desert 12:17, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :If you want to buy it legitimately and get it in the intended quality, you're going to need bluray regardless of whether or not it comes out here. - Kuukai2 18:23, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::Kuukai2 is wrong.. You do not *NEED* a Bluray player to watch it with the right resources, regardless, though, if you have one and intend to watch it there your BluRay or DVD player gotta go with the region code. Nothing more to it. It's not a crime to use a Japanese DVD player to watch Japanese movies, ie. >_>; And we don't know what region it's released in, the company may decide whether to enforce region codes or not. -Drunkenvalley :::What part of "in the intended quality" are you missing? The DVD version will be downscaled, not in "brilliant HD" as is touted in all their ads. As far as region codes go, though, America and Japan are the same Bluray region, so that would be fine. The DVD version will be regioned for Japan, because that's the way it's always been for .hack, nothing has been region-free, and they're not going to start now. Right now, we can only really speculate if it will come out somewhere else. - Kuukai2 15:19, 21 January 2008 (UTC) What's the source for the U.S. release? - Kuukai2 16:38, 10 July 2008 (UTC) soundtrack i was wondering if we will see a translated track list for this? i used this wiki to get the translated name for all the GU soundtracks, and was wondering if that will be done here as well *I'll translate it. -user="TsukasaElkKite". Continuity Errors Would it be possible to compile a list of errors that appear in Trilogy compared to how the story is meant to be told? For instance, Azure Kite appearing behind the dying Shino, or the duration of Shino's coma being significantly shortened? Not to mention how Trilogy appears to only happen over the course of two or three days at best, whereas the games spanned over several months. :Do we have lists of continuity errors for every other piece of media that supposedly takes place during the same story as the GU Games? While it's interesting, I think it's nice if we stay consistent with all related articles. --Viscosity 16:27, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::They're not actually continuity errors within Trilogy, it's an AU universe like XXXX or GU+. --AuraTwilight 17:31, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :::Exactly. Like I've on other places before, this isn't MEANT to be a play-by-play of the G.U. games. It's been said since the beginning that this is a story only loosely based on the games.--Biccy 18:27, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::::What about the ambiguity of the end? Does this intone another set of .hack games? :::::It's referencing Link, not anything new. AuraTwilight 20:04, 24 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Shicksal is in Link, but it's quite possibly referencing something bigger. - Kuukai2 02:59, 25 April 2008 (UTC) I dislike how they don't explain anything behind azure kite in the movie. If I didn't know anything about the story and went into the movie, I would be asking, so who was azure kite? AIDA??? Which is obviously false. I think they could have explained that a little better imo. ... so would that count as a continuity error? Oh and hey! It's my first post in 2 years. *I think* Good to see the wiki is still around! --Gundam Fan 11:33, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Cameos Erm... Zelkova appeared in the movie? He was only briefly seen in the part where they show Haseo's friends. If I'm correct, shouldn't you guys also add Silabus and Gaspard in the list?Greyrose 11:19, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Story Shouldn't there be more than that? Reading it (before seeing the movie), it made me think that that's all the movie covered. Just finished watching the movie. It didn't cover anything after that. I want to say that it only covered half of the movie...maybe a third. Either way, there's a ton of parts missing, especially the end after the credits.